Crimson Hearts, Crimson Blood
by DJ Nox
Summary: Grantaire's final thoughts at the barricade, mainly concerning the one he loves. Slash warning. Read and review, please!


Author's note: Erm...yeah, this the first fanfiction I've written in over a year, so it's not the best but, meh. I got inspired by this when I saw Les Miserables for the second time, seeing Enjolras' and Grantaire's deaths closely (I was in the 5th row, so, w00t). Also inspired by an incredibly slashy scene between them in the same show. This is based moreso on the musical instead of the book (since I sadly have yet to read the book). Most of this was written in school, which also can account for the poor quality. Read, review, and enjoy...?

Disclaimer: Les Miserables does not belong to me. Neither do the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own sick, twisted purposes. ^_^V

Crimson Hearts, Crimson Blood

   Shots rang out in the air as the conflict at the barricade went into full swing. As bullets pierced the hearts of the brave and passionate, another heart watched on as the one he loved fought, resounding over all the chaos.

   Grantaire was not one to fight for his beliefs, if he even possesed any. He was one who contented himself with sitting and watching the world pass by, but there was one thing left to give purpose to his life. A man by the name of Enjolras.

   Sometimes he wondered why his demigod hadn't just given up completely on him. What use was a drunk cynic to the insurrection? Not to say that Enjolras was all too kind to him, though. Grantaire was used to insults and lectures, usually about his drinking habits, but some attention from Enjolras was better than none at all. So he kept it up.

   Why, then, was he there at the barricade? Why was he putting his life in danger? Either way, his Apollo was to fall at the same fate as mortal men. It was a lost cause.

   Something drove him there. Somewhere, along the path of harsh words and hurtful taunting, he fell in love against his will. He never wanted to. It would only make things more complicated in the long run. But as much as he tried denying it, his heart continued to desire. Desire for something it would never have.

   A loud gunshot brought him back to reality. He looked around, seeing those he was grateful enough to call his friends fall, their lives being dissipated.

   He turned his gaze to the top of the barricade to see none other than Enjolras standing, unarmed, and waving the blood red flag with what energy he had left. He seemed to have accepted his fate, realizing that whether he continued to fight or not, their struggle was to be lost.

   With the bang of another gunshot, Enjolras stumbled towards the edge of the barricade. Grantaire, snapping out of his shock, climbed up as quickly as he could, reaching out to at least save him from the fall. But it was in vain. He missed his hand by barely an inch, and Enjolras fell off the edge. He landed on his back on a small wooden platform. The flag was still tightly gripped in his hand.

   Grantaire stared down, unable to accept the fact that Enjolras was truly defeated. That he was gone. Never again to make speeches, never again to rouse the masses against the government. Never again to laugh at Marius' lovesick ranting. Never again to yell at him for his drunken antics. But he believed, now. He believed in what Enjolras and all his other friends had been fighting for. And so Grantaire faced the opposing soldiers, throwing his arms out. With a shout of "Vive la republique! I'm with them!", his breath was pierced by a shrill cry, realizing the same fate of Enjolras.

   He fell, as luck would have it, barely a foot from where his angel lay. He could hear his ragged breathing...death had not come to him yet, but it was inching closer by the moment. Grantaire managed to push himself up on his shoulders, leaning over Enjolras.

   "I love you, Enjolras. I always have. I'm sorry I never believed in your cause until it was too late. But I believed in you...god, I believed in you," he choked out.

   Enjolras managed a slight smile. "I know, Grantaire....I know......"

   And as his final action, Grantaire leaned down and kissed his love softly on the lips, sealing off their last breaths. With that, they perished. He had finally received what his heart had wanted for so long.


End file.
